Lydia the Sidekick
by 102Tex102
Summary: Every hero needs a sidekick even those with awesome magical powers, the best range in guns and skills with a melee weapon. I am Lydia of the Gypsy Camp, Bower Lake.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to this game or anything else to do with it.

**Note: **I know in the game Sparrow doesn't talk but I changed that, sorry in advance.

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Orphan**

I chased Carmel as she raced away from me with my teddy bear. Tears streamed down my cheeks like lava down volcanic rock. Carmel was always a bully and took my stuff for no reason. I tripped over just in front of the gates where Theresa approached with a dog at her side and a boy in her arms. She stopped a few steps from me tilting her head ever so slightly.

"Follow me Lydia, please." She begged as I sniffled and wiped my face following in her footsteps to the unclaimed caravan. She nestled the boy in amongst blankets whispering chants that my mind couldn't possibly follow. The dog's tail shot from side to side when the boy moaned painfully. "Lydia I want you take care of this boy, be his friend and teach him our ways until he is recovered. Find me should he wake." Theresa explained patting my shoulder and leaving as if she could see everything before her. She was the strangest blind woman I had ever met.

I thought it over for a moment holding back my immature thoughts about it as I stripped him down to his underwear and washed him with a cloth. I bandaged his limbs and fed him liquidy, chicken stew. Lavender and honey incense burnt cleansing the air as I massaged his arms and legs to his knee on the leg region. Suddenly his eyes shot open violently as his squeezed my wrist his knuckles blooming a dangerous white.

"Please, I'm only helping." I whimpered a little fragile from Carmel stealing my bear. His eyes stared daringly into mine like fire crackling. His grip loosened as he laid back down and closed his eyes. I tried not to be so scared since he was mortally wounded and I was only emotionally traumatised but fear engulfs you like water in a flood. I fed him more stew lifting his head so it would go down easier.

As night covered the sky I turned to leave only to have his hand wrapped around my wrist. His eyes were shy but screamed what he couldn't say. "You're alone, like me?" He painfully nodded and so I snuggled beside him as the dog rested at our feet at the edge of the blankets. He was warm and smelt of soapy water. I lay one hand on his chest then closed my eyes knowing Theresa had probably done this on purpose not only had she given me something to do...she had given me a friend...hopefully.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Tour of Bower Lake**

We looked out at the glistening waters of Bower Lake in the morning. Max, the dog, wagged his tail like crazy as Jack and I leant our elbows on the wooden barrier.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I sighed stretching my legs back as Carmel walked out the gate with her husband Rodrick. When we reached sixteen Carmel got herself knocked up by some traveller and now she spends her days putting up with the biggest thug within twenty miles in any direction. Her stubborn and selfish daughter, Lisa, carried my teddy bear at her side while pleasantly picking flowers.

"Aside from her the view is always beautiful." Jack smiled as Theresa approached.

"Ah, there you two are and your faithful friend to. Ten years ago I promised to help you avenge your sister's death. That day has come. Go to your caravan I've left a few things in there that may prove useful. Meet me at the gate when you're ready." Theresa explained walking back the way she came while we soaked up our last peaceful viewing of Bower Lake.

"Ready to avenge Rose's death?" I asked pushing myself off the barrier and stretching.

"Should I be? After years of learning that violence is the real enemy I'm going to kill?" I rested my hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"You're not just seeking revenge, Lord Lucian was a horrible man- is- a horrible man. Not only would you be_ avenging_ your sister's death you would be saving the lives of every man, woman and child in Albion." I lectured petting Max as I slid down the barrier to calm myself.

"Fine. Are you ready to help me kill the most ruthless man in my history?" Jack begged giving me a hug when I told him I would.

"I'll follow you to death and back. I did once before." I joked as we made our way down the slope to Jack's caravan. He pulled out of the chest a rusty sword and crossbow, a collar for Max and a healing elixir for him, a spade and some other items of possible use. "Give me a minute, I want to get some stuff from my caravan and farewell my family." I left Jack and made my way to my caravan when I said farewell my family I meant the blood staining the walls from the night the bandits attacked us on the road. I ran and returned the following morning to find their limb's spread all over the road. That's when Theresa arrived and took me in. I was very young but no bandit has passed my line of sight undetected or left alive.

I rolled my bed sheet and fur using twine to hold it together. Next I unsheathed my sword, a katana with my name engraved on the blade and a blue ribbon twirled around the hilt. I gently sheathed it then grabbed my long bow plus my arrows, next was my leather bag that I filled with anything valuable we could sell and food. I knotted my canteen on my belt and stared at the last thing in the room..the mirror. My hair, even tied in a tight plait down my back, reached my upper thighs. My eyes were blue like the ribbon on my katana and my skin was covered in tattoos and scars telling my story only my face and from my elbow to my wrist were not covered. I also added a coat I had made in case of cold, it was black with thin layers of fur on the inside, the hide of a wild animal from across the sea.

I set up a rent for my caravan unlike Jack who awaited me outside looking nothing like the crippled boy that arrived ten years ago, he is now a man. We walked up to the gate following Theresa out.

"Take this." She said handing Jack a seal that would be simple trinket for a thief. "It's the guild seal, it'll get into places others cannot go and also allow me to talk to you when necessary. Now go." _That's it?_ I wondered as we walked to the cliff.

"Bet I can get down before you do." I bargain as he shrugs and readies himself. "3...2...1!" I call sliding down he slope as he jumped and of course he beat me, he is a Hero after all.

"You may applaud." Jack said bowing as Max found his way down. "Theresa said to go over there." He added nodding towards some sort of tomb on a small island.

"First she sets us free then sends us into a creepy tomb. I for one would prefer to go to Bowerstone and drink all the wine my stomach can hold." I complain as Jack throws me into the water.

"Now you have to come so you can dry off." I hate it when he uses his super strength on me like I'm some rag-doll.

"I could just sunbathe naked while my clothes dry but if you insist." I teased swimming across knowing his jaw had probably hit the ground. He caught up with me as I reached the island and opened the creaky door. We made our way down the dusty steps infected with cobwebs and the smell of death. We followed the hallway stopping before a hole in the floor blocking the way across.

"We dive." Jack's voice echoed as he gripped me in his arms and pin-dropped into the water. I gasped for air since I hadn't had the chance to take a breath before we jumped. We swam across to the muddy shore reaching ledge I jumped off easy enough and without Jack's help. Suddenly giant beetles burst from the ground green and red their backs glowed in the light of glowing mushrooms. I took out my katana a sliced them in half with one swing. No matter who I fought I had taught myself to think that every enemy was a bandit from the gang that killed my family but with the smaller opponents I pretended it was their head's. A gruesome way but the only way I stopped myself from losing a limb to anyone.

We took care of the beetles and pressed on through the caverns the twisting and turning rock all around us. Skeletons decorated the rock at our feet as if reaching out. Each of them with their stories on crumbling paper. I collect them and tuck them into my bag. Max had his tail between his legs and so I gave him an encouraging pep talk and pet.

"So much for drying off." I say as we reach more water. The caverns were simply full of water and beetles it was like having trees in a forest they were everywhere! Easy to kill but did send chills up your spin, _or maybe that's the cold air seeping from the walls._ But this was only the beginning, Lucien had disappeared from Castle Fairfax the night he shot Jack and killed his older sister, Rose.

"What's this?" Jack asked looking as a glowing, yellow circle hovering in front of him. I tilted my head from side to side then it hit me, from one of the books Theresa showed me.

"Shoot it when it's yellow and slice at it when it's blue." I explain as he pulls out his crossbow and fires. _Ding!_ It vanished and the iron gate opened stubbornly.

"Glad you're not drying out." He smiles sliding the crossbow back into place and pulling his sword back out. We jogged through the tunnels and caverns killing off beetles and searching chests only to find cheap gems and sometimes books. Finally we reached a stone corridor with light glimmering at the end. "Are we dead?" Jake asked as we slowly approached. "Shit!" He jumps clutching his heart and breathing slowly.

"What's wrong?" He smiles and chuckles.

"Theresa scared me. That weird artifact makes it seem as though she's right behind us." We both turn around just to be sure then continue forward into the light. "I could never get sick of this." The room was an old ruin with paintings on the surrounding walls crumbled rock around the ring between us and the centre.

"What do we do now?" Jack gives me a gesture to wait then steps forward into the light. He ascends into the air yelling out with a low growl mixed in them falling to his feet again looking exhausted. I ran over. "Are you alright?" He nods then continues to walk forward still looking tense. "Sure? You look taller actually." It's true his height has change by around two inches.

"Stand back." He ordered as his hands shimmered bright red and fire burst from them. He smacked his hands onto the ground and a blue light appeared.

"Show off." I joke taking his hand as he steps into the blue light. With a blinding flash we're on a hill surrounded by beetles.

"Get ready to jump." I look at him like he's crazy then see that he's going to do that freaky fire spell and leap into the air as the beetles approach and he kills them off in waves of fire attacks. After jumping five times I find it hard but make it to seven when the beetles are finally gone.

"We couldn't have just, you know, sliced them. Less effort on my part." While I take the steps Jack jumps off the side and meets me at the bottom. It's night and so it was hard to see but the moon shines and we can see torches. Even without the sun Bower Lake is beautiful, rich with nature from rabbits to daisies from tree to the actual lake. Finally we made it to the road to Bowerstone..._blocked?_

"Apologies citizen, the road to Bowerstone is closed due to the bandit activity. I'm afraid so long as the bandit, Thag, is still alive, the road stays closed. If you're in a hurry, like, you could always take care of Thag yourself." A plump guard informed us.

"Let's go." Jack shrugged walking down the slope as if he knew exactly where he was going. A few minutes passed, but felt like hours, we made it to a bandit stronghold with spiked posts and purple rags tied around them. Skulls were painted in black on the timber with torches of fire dancing around here and there. As we walked further in there settled a cage holding two gypsies and up the far end there was a hut. "Hold up." Jack ordered holding his arm in front of me.

"Careful, it's an ambush!" The male gypsy yelled and not a second later bandits fell from the trees above with chilling laughs of victory since they'd successfully ambushed us. I ripped my sword from its sheath and dived between the legs of one of the bandits as he approached. Jack remained in the thick of the fight using his new fire spell to push them back and kill them after another couple of waves. My technique was so much more creative. I danced around the bandits, I would dive between their legs and swiftly slice my sword up their spine. I ran up the timber posts and flipped over my attacker stabbing him after landing. I would run to Jack and jump as his flame wave hit the ground. Suddenly I spotted Max in front of the shack door. A man the size of a boulder burst from the door and kicked Max away.

"No one defies, Thag the Impatient, I'll gut you myself. I'll give you three seconds to get ready...no wait two...oh sod it!" He roared forcefully then paced forward.

"You take him, I'll hold off the rest." As Thag approached Jack readied himself for his opponent while I took out anyone daring to come between me and trying to take out Jack. I swapped my sword for my bow and let loose rains of arrows. One hit a bandit in the throat and another right between the eyes.

"It's done." Jack calls from behind me, he stands over Thag's body holding the bandit leader's goggles as his trophy. "I'll get the key from the shack." He throws me the elixir and I give Max a couple of drops. Stepping back I see the miracle in action, star-like wisps appear around Max and sink into his skin. Max leaps in a loop with joy as Jack exits the shack and walks to the cage.

"Oi, kid, don't even think about letting them out. Those slaves belong to me, I paid for them. Look,I don't want any trouble, give the key to me and I'll make it worth your while." Another man said dressed like a bandit here appeared out of the shadows like ghost. Jack turns to me and asks for my advice without saying a word.

"No." I shake my head and whisper. Jack looks at the key and I know he wants to be noble but it is gold he's turning down...will he be bad? Will he become what I fear? Jack shakes his head and opens the cage letting the gypsies out.

"Thank you so much!" The man gypsy cheers as he descends the steps onto the dirt.

"We're free!" The woman yells and they both run off.

"You just turned down hard cash." I smile at Jack and we walk ahead with Max bouncing ahead. "You're a nutter you know that? A nutter." We ignore him making our way back into the dawn. Suddenly footsteps thud behind us and I turn just in time to meet the eyes of the bandit. Jack delivers a deathly blow to our attacker, his sword trapped in the bandit's body before Jack rips it back and the bandit drops to the ground.

"Thanks." I whisper as we continue into the morning light.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Journey to Oakfield**

As we made it back to the road to Bowerstone the guard ravelled on and on about how he'd like to shake the hand of the bloke who did it (killed Thag). Jack and I didn't mention anything, somehow being mysterious or shadow heroines was better than being known all over.

"There it is." I heard Jack whisper. I looked up ahead and saw the big city...Bowerstone. Beside me Jack tensed, he had grown up in Bowerstone Old Town, he lived in the slums with his sister. Lucien called them to Castle Fairfax and shot Rose. That's the basic story I could gather from Jack when he talked in his sleep.

"Out of the way!" Jack gripped my arm and threw me aside as a horse and carriage sped passed us, dust flew from up the back of its wheels.

"What the heck was that?" Jack explains that they travel from place to place. I shake my head since I'd always walked from place to place now my legs are strong and I'm about as quick as a horse in speed...without magic.

As we continued along the road to the city the world seemed to shift, I could see it in Jack's eyes that something was stirring...

Suddenly a man that looked like a jester came storming towards us slowing down before us to catch his breath.

"You're the one who killed Thag. I'm a bard you see. I'm just starting out. Maybe if I follow you I'll gain some inspiration." Jack and I looked from each other to the jester/bard then continued to walk passed him. He followed as if we had agreed, then again others may have thrown him aside rather than just ignoring him so we kind of did agree to him following us. Carts, stalls and stores decorated every inch of the streets, people bustled about their business happy to shove you out of the way to get to their walked across the Bowerstone Bridge and into the centre of the town where an artist stood painting the clock-tower.

"Theresa won't arrive for a bit, go do whatever I'm going to get some better weaponry." I nod and Jack takes off. I decide not to go too far so I venture within the square from stall to stall until I give up and simply buy beef jerky from a meat stall. I find Jack at the blacksmith's he's working the forge. Every sword gets him so many gold. Max sits near the stairs waiting for Jack and I sit beside him to give him company. I spot Theresa and drag Jack away from the forge to the tower.

"Should you two choose to continue from now, there is no going back, no pauses, no rest. Once Lucien realises we're after him your lives will become more valuable to bandits and assassins. Do you accept this?" Jack nodded without hesitation. I had to think about my life, _life is too short for thinking everything through..._ I step forward and Theresa gives us another lecture. "Think about your lives, all the places you've been the people you know, Thag and his men, they had just as many. And now they have none, because of you, do you feel the weight of responsibility on your shoulders?" I solemnly nodded but Jack gave a thumbs up for some strange reason. "Your enthusiasm will have it's uses but mind it doesn't consume you. Come with me." We walk through the streets following Theresa. She heads down the street away from the square until we make it to a small balcony-like area with a gem-man's cart. "That's where Lucien is now. The Tattered Spire." Jack and I stared across the water to the dark line. Something stirred...something dark was Theresa at work there.

"So that's it then...how do we get there?" I ask when Jack doesn't.

"We get the heroes together," Theresa replies, "the cards have shown me this." She hands me the fortune cards with different images that simply don't make sense. Theresa adds more information and tells us to go to Oakfield and talk to the Abbott.

We left Theresa but towards the end of the street I turn and find nothing but mist in her place. Night creeps in like the cold and we decide to stay in the inn at the market.

Dinner is simply meat pie from a stall. Jack drank ale while I had wine from the bottle.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I wonder aloud.

"I've waited ten years for this, if I wait any longer I'll explode." He smiles at the slightest.

"Try not to get into any trouble while I go sleep. Night." He farewells me with a wave as I make my way up stairs and into my room, separate to his.

The following morning we're up before dawn but Jack is up before me getting some more work done for the blacksmith. He comes back to leave, as I finish breakfast, with a steel longsword and simple clockwork rifle. We make our way along the path to Bowerstone Old Town and walked. You could see the architecture and scenery change. It shifted from shops and creeping eyes of hungry customers to flower gardens and Max jumping for joy at each new smell that wasn't piss.

"This is where I grew up." Jack says at the entrance to a courtyard off route to the main road. Now there settles a two storey house that seems to be in the business of bee keeping. "I kicked a chicken over that fence and I fell from that window." A burden falls on me as I take his limp hand in mine and pull him back to the main route. Max seems to have found a new smell and finds his way to a Sheriff.

"Well would you look at that! It's you! Well you've changed sine you were last running around these parts." Jack's ears prick up like a child's as he finally notices the guard. "When you gave me those documents we managed to break up Nicky The Nickname's whole crew and Lord Lucien made me Sheriff. Of course then he disappeared. But crime is way down. As a good friend of the Sheriff you'll find all the shopkeepers and stall vendors will give you a discount on all good and services. That discount extends to that sister of yours should she be in town, now, stay out of trouble will you." He passes us without hesitation. Jack stands frozen but this can't go on and so I drag him forward.

"Jack, it's all gone, Lucien can't hurt you anymore. Come on, the sooner we get to Oakfield the sooner you can kill him." This snaps jack back into the present. Once we're out of the city he seems to relax. We make our way to Rookridge, a rocky region without sun or rest. Bandits infest the area like locusts.

"They can hurt me still." Jack admits looking at Max...that arse! I think as we continue ahead.

The weather changes from the warm sun to grey and green clouds heavy with rain, within seconds my clothes are drenched. A man runs passed speaking of bandits. We turn a corner unable to see ahead because of the trees and rain. Mud clings to my boots but my toes remain snug and dry. There lays a fallen carriage with an old man raiding the body of the lady.

"Hands off." I hiss with my sword at his throat.

"Now...now this isn't what it looks like." He utters holding the deceased's handkerchief in his hand.

"Leave. Don't ever return or the dead will rise," he ascends as I lifted my sword higher urging him to run off, "and devour your body and soul using your bones for-" He scurries off dropping the white fabric after three steps. I pick it up and tuck it into my bag.

"A little hypercritical?" Jack says leaning against a tree to keep dryer.

"Help me bury them." I insist taking the shovel from his pack and beginning myself.

"Yes, let's stop by every dead body we see and give them a decent funeral. This is life outside the camp Lydia. People take what they can and run before the real threat sets in." Jack lectures removing the clothes of the nobles and throwing their bodies over the cliff.

"Don't act like you're the only one who has witnessed death." He kicks the carriage until it finds its way over the cliff as well. _Harsh Lydia...very harsh._ I kick a tree stump as punishment and continue walking with Max trailing a step behind me. Gun shots sound from a hill ahead and I dive behind a rock taking my bow in hand. I let loose arrow after arrow and dive as soon as I hit a target. Guns may be quicker but arrows are more effective. Jack gives me the go and we're almost off since I need to keep my arrows stocked up and do so by reclaiming them from the dead.

"Jack." I call as he stops and turns to me. "I'm sorry, for what I said about...well you know. I keep forgetting that you knew Rose more than I knew my parents." I explain waiting until he gestures for me to give him a hug. I gladly accept and we move on, nothing is as satisfying as a hug from Jack.

"I promise not to freeze if we're in Bowerstone. I was being selfish." He tries to say.

"This is your show Jack. Were it not for you I would be in Carmel's position." We both smile and laugh walking up the slope, careful not to eat any mud pie.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**True Stories**

Once we finally reached the top we had to what each other's hope drain...the bridge to Oakfield is destroyed and now guarded by three bandits.

"Let me kill them." I beg as he nods and pull back the string on my bow. I tilt myself back and let the arrow fly, the whirl is musical and the sound of my kill even more satisfying.

"Shot." Jack smiles pulling out his rifle and sending the last bandit running.

"Nice shot." I compliment back as we take a closer look at the scene.

"Jump." Jack and I mimic taking a few steps back.

"One,"

"Two," hand in hand we ready ourselves.

"Three!" We cheer free falling and diving into the water. The water is freezing and the swim to shore agonizing.

"My son Joey's in there, he needs help, but I'm a little scared to go in on my own." A peasant worries not even wielding a weapon.

"We'll help you find him. But is this, if I'm not mistaken, a cave and what lurks in caves?" Jack says and we both think the same thing: _hobbes. _We walk inside, the smell of blood like a slap across the face. I lift my soaked, neck bandana up to my nose and breath in the salty fumes rather than the deathly ones. On we walk through the caverns kicking every box to be sure nothing lurks inside.

"Wait." I whisper as we're about to turn into a room filled with blood and bones. The man lurches at the sight and the rest of us aren't far off either. Hobbes were once children, children that simply venturing into the wrong cave. I pace ahead dancing lightly to muffle any noise and hear the hobbes ahead. I fly back and warn Jack. "You stay until one of us calls you. Take this." I order handing the man a dagger. "Use it if necessary and only if necessary." I warn as Jack, Max and I race ahead and ready ourselves for the attack. I roll out onto the railway track and wait. One lifts its chubby head and sniffs the air until it spots me over the far side. It calls out in a fat child's voice and the other two leap into action. They definitely aren't fast and barely know left from right so its easy to dispatch of them but not easy if they were in hundreds or so. I call the man back to us and we walk up the rickety walkway to the top.

"Um, are you sure this is safe?" The man questioned cringing at even the slightest noise.

"If safety were an issue Im sure your son would have reconsidered his visit inside." I say back as we reach the top. A hobbe calls out _dadda!_ and the man runs into action.

"That's Joey, I can hear him, I'm coming son!" As jack and I begin our chase hobbes leap from boxes around us in a small to back Jack and I slash and sing at the little biters. One runs at us with dynamite but Jack pulls out his rifle and it dies without taking a step or getting the chance to light the dynamite. Once they're dead we bolt to the man at a wooden door. "You try to find another way in while I get this door open!" He grunts. Max leads us down a ledge and around the rocky corner to a door blocked by wooden beams. I kick them down and we meet what remains of Joey...a hobbe. He runs at us flabby white bouncing everywhere. Jack lifts his gun and fires. Just as the sound echoes the man breaks through and stares, he falls to his knees at the sight of his son's body. "They...they turned my son into a hobbe." He sniffs meeting my eyes. "And I always told him those stories were made up, they were true..." He whimpers and his heart stops dead, he flops to the ground. I snatch my dagger from his belt and we run out into the open room with a single path leading up and out...filled with hobbes. Jack does the long range attacks while I take the melee. I slash my sword and ignore the sight of their blood as it paints the room. They screech and cry like fat children with bad skin. A tear would form in the eyes of the weak hearted or the unwise but nothing like that can be said for me when the only liquid burning my cheeks is sweat. Victory is ours when we reach the ladder up and out.

"I never thought I would miss the rain so much." I hum raising my arms and opening my mouth to welcome the cooling drops. Jack takes my elbow and practically carries me to the arrow post pointing us to Oakfield and explaining how long it will take on foot and how long with a carriage.

Oakfield's weather is bright and sunny with no hungry or bandits creeping about. It's rich with farm land and monks. The grass is green and juicy like the apple I recently picked from a tree. Jack leads me along the paths until we reach the monastery on a small slope a little further from the pub.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Not Good Enough for Truth or Cliché?**

We walk inside as the Abbott discusses some Gold Oak ritual with two other Temple of Light monks. "Ah, hello there my children...I wonder...brothers leave us." He orders the other men approaching Jack and I for closer observation. "Well I must say you do both look imposing but I can't just send anyone in there. Go make a name for yourself then come back to me." Jack and I share the same curses and body language. We leave kicking stones before diving off the waterfall to get down quicker.

"And we used to complain about the lack of swimming we were allowed to do." I joke splashing him and diving before he could retaliate.

"You used to complain, I was allowed to do whatever I wanted." He replies when we get out of the water. "A better thought is how do we get a name for ourselves?" I shrug drying off anything that isn't needed to keep me covered before we make our way to the pub.

"Let's sleep on it, maybe the answer will come to us in a dream." I hum mystically. And the answer literally is in the pub, an old friend of Jack's had trouble with bandits and guess who he hires...I dare you to guess.

We set out the next morning making our way back to Rookridge into the cold, wet and muddy. On our way down the slope towards the pub two bandit scouts scatter off at our approach. We look at each other then back at the road continuing our mission. We make our way inside, no wenches or barmen just a bunch of bandits mostly holding rifles and aiming right at us. Jack and I looked at each other for a split second.

Here we go again.

We both dive aside. I dive right and Jack left. As I roll I reach for bow and an arrow then begin firing. I should've probably exchanged the bow and arrows for a pistol but that would take a part of my soul from me. I watched as Jack ran up the stairs and took out some of them with the swing of his blade and shot of his gun. He made it so hard to be mortal, how I wish I had their abilities and beauty. They are meant for war.

"Come on!" He yells charging out onto the balcony and down the steps.

"Think you're going to catch me? Why do you think they call me Dash? Stupid! I could outrun the guards when I was in nappies!" The bandit leader, Dash, yells across to us from the railway track. We run down the steps, up the dirt rode then up the steps where we're met by more bandits. Jack pushes me back down the steps and fires off shots, by the time I reach the top of the steps the bandits are cleared.

"Jack?" He turns to me and I know he already has an excuse. "What was that for?"

"I was protecting you." I could have smacked him but he ran off and I followed like the little sheep I am.

Our run takes us to yet another group of bandits but as Jack tries to shove me back I run up the crates and slash at each one. I spin and dive, duck and dance while Jack stands in awe. As soon as I stop they all collapse dead as dirt. I give Jack a sarcastic smile before jogging down the steps and along the rode. The next group consists of now more than three and are easier to take down than a tree with-Jack holding the axe. Jack catches up and we make it up to Max who is now at the bottom of a stone arch with Dash on top.

"May I?" Jack nods considerately then gestures me forward. I lift my bow and let loose my arrow hitting Dash in the throat. His body falls off the arch and into the dirt. "I said yes to all this, I don't need you to protect me." I add walking over to Dash's body and looting the goods. he only has a purse of coins, some jewels and I throw his goggles at Jack. "For proof." Jack nods and continues forward opening the chest.

"It's only bandit clothing. What kind of outlaw has a chest full of clothing?" I shrug at the question promising myself I would get a turret pistol. As we make our way back to Oakfield I feel like something has gone wrong between Jack and I. Maybe it's the fact we're finally going after that bastard Lucien, could be that he is just having an off day, who knows? Must be a male thing.

I love how Oakfield is warm and lush especially after passing through the cold and wet Rookridge. When I do finally settle down it'll be here on a hill with some land and three kids. I won't be able to settle down with Jack after all this, sure we've been friends for what feels like hundreds of years but once we end Lucien I doubt Jack will stop there, he will continue to defend Albion until his last breath. I won't be able to handle that when I'm fifty and have three grandchildren running about.

I shake away the thoughts about Jack and I, the always depress me. We reach the path to the Abbott and take long, proud, strides now being known for defeating the bandits at Rookridge. He greets us once more.

"I prayed for your return." I roll my eyes as Jack and I followed him out of the temple.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hannah**

At a run, Jack and I follow the road until we reach the Wellspring Cave where a woman the size of an overgrown or very muscular man sings and drinks ale. "Ah, I knew my singing voice would attract the crowds." She says taking one last swig then jumping off the stone ledge. Max barks and she kneels to pet him. "I'll feel a lot safer with you." She says to him in a baby voice. "My name is Hannah, people call me Hammer when they think they're being funny...they're not." I suck the air in between my teeth and clear my throat.

"I'm Lydia and this is Jack, that's Max." I greet shaking her strong hand that makes mine look like a swig compared to her boulder fingers.

"Max!" She giggles rubbing Max's belly. "After you," she smiles picking up the clay jug as we descend into the dark cave.

The cave is cold and misty until we enter the central chamber. The walls are mostly decorated with wooden graves and statues of dead monks. The main chamber we enter is huge and welcoming. Stone covers the entire scene until Hannah stands on the first step and the iron door opens. "This leads us to the first chamber." She says entering after Jack. I stand at the back with my sword ready even if so far the worst we've seen is a spider on one of the statues. "Wow." Hannah says in awe. "They're beautiful." She adds. "I think they're called wisps. Souls of the dead that never left this world. It's rather sad really." I look up at the tiny, floating, lights like blue candles without the wax.

We walk along a small rock pathway which slopes to the chamber. As we enter Hannah tells jack to stand on the other step while she stands on the other activating the water.

"So Hannah, the Abbott's daughter?"

"Adopted daughter," she gasps lifting the jug after as the water stops.

"How did that happen?" I ask as we begin to walk out of the room.

"He adopted me when-" all too suddenly we heard them, the Hollow Men claw their way from the dirt and let out an eerie roar before approaching with nothing but skeleton bodies and rags. Jack and I look at each other before I run forward and dive between the first one's legs. I take out the second one with the swing of my sword. The third one swings at me and I jump back as Jack stabs the one behind me. Jack's sword glints beside me before the Hollow Man crumbles to dust. Jack pulls out his gun and fires at the Hollow Man.

"Thanks." I whisper as more sprout and we begin part two of our conquest over the undead zombies... As one runs at me with his sword above his head I step on his bony knee and jump up kicking his head and somersaulting with my sword out then slicing the next one in half. We reach the top with me at the end in case they follow.

"They mustn't follow us into the main chamber..." Hannah observed as we crossed the room to the other step with the symbol of the jug half full. Upon stepping on it the iron door creaks and rises into the roof. "Shall we?" She offers and Jack takes point. I stand as third in our line entering the next chamber. This time Jack has to stand on the plate at the top while Hannah stands at the plate in the middle of the water at the bottom. I stand beside Hannah while Jack and Max walk up the steps. As Hannah steps on the plate the water begins to pour and the wisps fly in. I hear jack pull out his gun and I take out my sword. As the wisps rise into Hollow Men Jack let's off a few shots. One looks at me then runs at me. I turn and run up a wall flipping over and slicing off it's head...skull...whatever.

After we clear this room we make it back to the central chamber, step on the second plate but then the iron gate on reaches halfway and Max runs under.

"Max!" We all call after him.

"I'll go, I can fit." I say after a little while.

"No, see," Max comes running back with a skull in his mouth.

"What you got there?" Hannah asks Max as he drops the skull. "Oh. That is disgusting." The skulls rolls across to Hannah's feet. "Oh no. But you're a good boy for attacking him. Who's a good boy? Who tears the heads off hollow men?" She asks in her baby voice. "Is it you, is it you, boy?" She adds and Max wags his tail. We walk slowly through the tunnel, more creepy statues and spiders to greet us until we're trapped in another room...full of Hollow Men. Jack and I dive either side of Hannah. I run to the far side of the room as a crappy flanking while Jack remains at the side Hannah is on as her bodyguard. Most Hollow Men run at him since Hannah has the water but some see me as a threat as well.

I slide between one's skirt and lift myself swinging my leg and smashing its skull. I duck as one slices across at me. I kick it back side-stepping to dodge an attack by one holding a cleaver. It hits the one I I ducked and I hack at it until it crumbles into dust. The room is empty if only for a second until another wave of Hollow Men arises. Jack orders me to jump and as I do he lets off a spell a little to hot and close for comfort. I hate Will...I would love it if I possessed the gift to wield it but until then, I hate it.

The Hollow Man shatters and another wave bursts from the stone. I roll my eyes and duck, dive, side-step, slide, slash, hack and slice until finally we're met by the last of them...the Headless Hollow Man. Jack holds his finger of his mouth, Hannah and I nod while Max stands beside Jack with his jaw locked. Jack lifts his chin and his eyebrows powering his spell. I drop behind a pillar as the spell goes off and flames just miss my feet by inches. I roll out right in front of the Headless Hollow Man. I hold my breath but drop to the floor as he slashes at the air. _How can he hear or smell any of us if he doesn't have ahead?_ I wonder rolling along the ground and hiding behind another pillar closer to Jack who has Hannah and Max in the corner. He eyes the top of the pillar and I slide my sword back into the sheath as I begin to climb. The pillar is made of a old and loose stone,it's like trying to ride a horse through dry sand in the middle of a desert. As the Hollow Man slashes at the air Jack pulls out his gun and aims firing up some sort of flourish, which is some Hero trick to use a more powerful attack. He lets off the shot that makes the Hollow Man turn to him and run. As the Hollow Man runs by my pillar I drop and stab my sword where his head would have been. He falls to the ground and turns to black dust.

"Let's go." Jack says as Hannah stands praising him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Golden Acorn**

The third and final chamber was empty of Hollow Men, all Jack and Hannah had to do was stand on the plates and Hannah had to chant some sort of prayer for the water.

I heard the footsteps echo from above and withdrew my sword as the iron door opened and a monk stumbled in panting. "Sister Hannah." I catch between breaths.

"Brother Robin?" Hannah replies worried as she carries the jug on her back up the slope.

"It's your father. One of Lucien's men is holding him hostage at the temple... He's got a gun." Hannah dropped the jug and turned to a statue holding a hammer. "I have to save my father!" She hisses ripping the hammer from the statue and running out of the chamber.

"Come on." Jack orders back at me as we chase after her. By the time we exit to the cliff Hannah is halfway up the road to the temple. Jack jumps off the first ledge and the second then slides down the third chasing after her. I shake my head and follow suit a little more carefully since I'm completely mortal.

As I make it the steps I hear the gunshot. "No!" Hannah cries and I see her leap at the guard smashing him aside, dead and limp, with her hammer. Her knees buckle as she falls beside her father. "Father! I could have stopped him!" She cries as I kneel beside her and wrap my arms around her, then I reach out and close her father's eyelids so he can sleep. "You idiot! You stupid fool!" She sobs more to him than anyone else. "I could have stopped him before he..." her voice becomes too wavy and she replaces the words with sobs and tears. Monks circle the temple outside as the rain pours. Jack nods at the guard and I let him drag the body away. Jack returns hours later and we both take the Abbott through Oakfield to a little hill in the hours of dawn. Hannah doesn't follow but as we finish the piling the dirt on his body she arrives, her eyes a swollen red and her face wet with tears. She stands on one side of him as two monks join us planting the single golden acorn a top the grave. "I'm sorry father, not because I broke my vow, because I didn't break it sooner." She says finally looking down at the dirt. I stare out at the sea with my fingers entwined with Jack's and Max sitting beside Hannah as she absently strokes his fur. "I never did fit into this place, we both knew that. And I'm making a new vow: Lucien will die for what he did to you." She adds stepping back as if she had finally said goodbye.

"Sister Hannah, the Blessing." One of the monks says ad she waves him away.

"You do it." She looks out at sea as the monk says the Blessing.

"Come on." I urge and Jack walks over to Hannah not saying a word.

"Is that it then?" She asks as the monks walk off. "My father's gone. The Golden Oak is flourishing again. So now life just goes on as before does it?" The monks continue to walk unmoved by her calls. Theresa appears from a burst of shimmering blue light and steps over to Hannah.

"The other monks may believe that but, your eyes have been opened." She says to Hannah.

"Where did you come from? Who are you?" Hannah asks her brown dreadlocks swishing side to side.

"Someone who can tell you much about Lucien. Where he is, what his plans are, and how you can gain your revenge. If you will listen." Theresa explains.

"I want to know everything." She grunts.

"Then come with me, Sister Hannah." Theresa offers holding out her hand.

"Call me Hammer." Hannah- Hammer's hand takes Theresa's and they vanish into blue light then nothing. Jack and I say nothing as we walk through Oakfield to the weapons stall and I sell my bow, plus arrows, replacing it with two turret pistols. Jack buys a clockwork pistol then places it at his side. I stare back at my bow as we leave for the Guild...I miss it already.

As we enter the Guild, Jack become so much more tense. "You alright?" Jack nods and presses on after taking a breath. I catch up but the conversation is over and Jack takes off without me.

The whole time Jack is gone I help Theresa study page after page, book after book about the Spire and Lucien. So much yet none of it could help. Hammer sat by deep in thought, sometimes I would sit beside her and talk to her about it.

"I wonder what life would have been like if I had been adopted by the Warrior Monks instead of my father..." I would nod and hug her solemnly.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Butler**

It was another whole day before Jack returned without the Hero he was sent after, the Hero of Will, Garth. "Lucien." Jack said and it was enough, we all understood.

"What now?" I asked and Theresa began to talk to Jack about some Butler that was Lucien's at Castle Fairfax.

"Come on," he says running with me out of the Guild.

"Jack," I call as he's about to jump off Hero Hill, he turns back to me unsure. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you being so angry and hostile?" I ask and he shakes his head dropping off the edge. "You worthless dog!" I yell and pet Max when he whines before running off after Jack.

Jack isn't that far ahead and so it's easy to catch up with him. I walk beside him silent but on alert, if he so much as murmurs something I'll hear it. Max trots between us as if one is about to hit the other. I honestly want to know why Jack is being to shitty lately. Has something snapped? Did I say something wrong?

"Relax." I hear someone say. I stop and turn around looking for the source...it was Jack.

"So you do speak?" He shakes annoyed with me.

"I have being on edge lately haven't I?" I nod folding my arms.

"You knocked a wench up didn't you?" He smiles wryly.

"Friends?" He holds out his hand.

"Surely you know me enough to know I don't find a resolution-"

"-To a problem unless it's fixed?" Jack finishes raising an eyebrow and walking on.

"So...what's got itself wedged up your arse?" He laughs like he did when I told him about Carmel having a bun in the oven. He slaps his knee and shakes his head at me still chuckling.

"I'll uh...I'll tell you after we see this butler. You won't want me in a bad mood later." Jack replies holding me in a long, lingering embrace.

Jack pays Jeeves (the butler) 1000 gold to get the diary location and we leave for Bower Lake once more. "Aren't you worried he'll double cross us? He could have given us the location of... I dunno."

"He's far to cowardly to double-cross me. I dare him to try." Jack replies as we take the road following the directions Jeeves' note gives us. It looks like it's buried close to Hero Hill and the Hero's tomb...

When we arrive close to it the ground begins to shake and Max barks loudly almost like the blast of a musket net to your ear. Suddenly a small patch of sand shimmers and erupting from it is a forest troll. Jack and I dive as it heaves up two boulders and hauls them at us. The boulder crushes into dust on front of me and I realise it's actually just mud in a ball. I spot the beetles all over the troll and fire at them. The troll roars and Jack shoves me out of the way of the troll's fist as it slams down. Jack rolls out of the way firing at another beetle. _Killing the beetles hurts the troll?..._

Max stands at the troll's feet barking and biting. He nips at the ankles with an aggressive growl. I fire at the beetle on the troll's back as Max forces him to turn. The troll roars again and again when Jack hits another beetle. The troll's roar echoes throughout the lake making the waters ripple. When I turn back around the troll is gone and Max is wagging his tail like crazy. "Well that was easy." I shrug as Jack and I walk over beginning to dig. Once we found Lucien's diary we were off back to Theresa.

"Lucien's writings are fascinating, you should read them when you have the time." Theresa says turning the pages in her corpse pale hands.

"How can you...you know?" Hammer asks.

"I see other worlds besides this one." Theresa replies. "Ah, Westcliff, Lucien is recruiting guards from Westcliff."

"Westcliff? They're all thugs and mercenaries. The only bloody thing there is that arena." Hammer explains in disgust.

"There are balverines in Westcliff." I utter with a shiver. Jack takes my hand as I stare at the stone floor.

"That's true, Lydia... But it's the only way we can rescue Garth and continue to defeat Lucien." Theresa explains. I shake my head leaving through the gate, Jack has to leave with me otherwise the gate doesn't work.

I told Jack to go back into the Guild. He obeyed leaving me in the darkness of night to contemplate. Instead I just went down to the lake and stripped down into nothing but my underwear and a thin blouse.

The water is freezing to the bone but I don't care. I just need some relaxing time to think, not about Lucien for once but about me. I think about where I want to raise my children should I ever have any. I think about where I want to live...but mostly I think about Jack. What he must be going through chasing after the man who murdered his sister in cold blood. Getting closer and closer only to have so much more taken away.

I hear something splash behind me and watch Max and Jack swim over to me. "Now can I have an explanation?" I ask when suddenly he sweeps me into his embrace and presses his lips against mine.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**He Travels to Westcliff and Beyond**

Something swelled inside me as Jack held me in the water. He buried his face in my hair on the curve of my neck. I stared up at the stars hoping this would never end. You never really realise how much you care about someone until they show their care for you in return, I guess. But then again you don't know what you've lost until it's gone...had I just lost the friendly bond Jack and I had and replaced it with an intimate relationship we couldn't keep together should this mission continue?

Max ruined my train of thought shaking himself dry a few feet from us. "Max," I complain while Jack is shielded by my neck.

"Come with me to Bowerstone?" Jack asks suddenly. He meets my eyes, his eyes, he looks like Max when he wants a treat.

"What are we going to do at Bowerstone?" I ask looking at the water between us. I break the embrace and swim backwards a few metres. "You promised me an explanation Jack, why are you so moody lately?" He sighs and seems to get cold since he lowers himself into the water.

"Okay, okay. Guess I got too far ahead of myself." He admits breaking the stare. "I love you, Lydia, I always have. Are you happy? I've been 'moody' lately because I keep thinking that Lucien will take you away from me like he did with Rose." _Oh Jack._

"Oh Jack." I whisper moving to him. "Come on, it's cold here." I say and dress except my boots. Jack follows suit and we walk to Bowerstone. You can probably guess what we do in the inn, yes it was exotic, mostly because of all the dancing around the fire we did as gypsies. It could also have been since he's a Hero but either way, it ended too soon and brought us a little bad news is that now the Sparrow, the last true Hero...is my lover.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning Jack is lying beside me with his eyes closed sleeping soundlessly. I'm glad actually, I hear of men who stay awake all night just to watch you sleep, it would make me tired and definitely creeped out.

I lean up in the bed climbing over Jack to get dressed. "You're not going." He decides grabbing my ankle before I can fully make it over. He pulls me back and rolls on top of me.

"What do you mean, 'I'm not going'?" I asked warmed by his breath on my skin.

"I'm not letting you go to Westcliff, it's too dangerous. I don't want to lose you." He admits kissing my forehead.

"Jack, I may not be a Hero but-"

"That's exactly why you're not going. I don't want you to get hurt for me, I want you to be here, safe from this quest." He locks eyes with mine. _Those eyes._

"I'm going Jack, I've come this far with you." I insist rolling so I'm on top. It's like a less exciting reenactment of our night.

"Yes but..." He lowers his eyes looking at my collar-bone I hope.

"I'm scared for you, I don't want those balverines getting hold on you. If they slash at me it hurts but I don't die...if they slash at you...there's no hope." He kisses my forehead. "Please, Lydia, stay here. Don't follow me. I will come back. I won't let Lucien take me without saying goodbye to you first." He promises burying his face in the curve of my neck again.

"I promise, Jack, but on one condition."

"Anything," he replies maybe slightly dazed.

"Don't do anything heroic if Lucien threatens to hurt me so he can get to you. I can take care of myself against this guy." He nods and falls back asleep on me. So now we're tangled in the blankets and both too tired to get out or move.

"I love you." I hear him sigh.

"I love you too." I reply getting that warm feeling inside from when you say or hear the word love, such power to the word amongst two people, a child will say, 'love you' to their parent but don't truly understand it until later years.

* * *

The next time I wake up Jack is gone and I know where. I will myself up and change.

Bowerstone bustles with people and children run over to me asking for my autograph. "You're his companion. I hope you two get married." One little girl said.

"I like you," I little boy blushed. I walked into the middle of the square, unsure of what to do. Should I go to Oakfield? Go back to the Guild? Stay here? Something nudges at me and as I turn around and look down I'm met by the eyes of a young boy around eight with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask with a smile. He vanishes into thin air. I look about the area but no one is there, no little boys like him...he wore the clothes of a pauper...the same ones Jack wore...so what just happened?


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I would like to acknowledge that the chants and that are from other stories, such as Game of Thrones and The Lord of the Rings series. Don't claim ownership to these either.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Just Like When We Were Kids**

I sit on a low boulder by Bower Lake staring at the tomb isle in the middle. "You weren't at the inn." I heard someone behind me say.

"Remember when we used to come here just to swim, Theresa would lose her mind over the whole idea of you being out of her sight. I was a bad influence?" Jack sits beside me on the boulder.

"Yeah, what are you getting at?" He asks taking my hand in his. His skin is rough and he feels like a tired old man.

"I thought about you leaving and all I could think about was us swimming here. Come on, let's go check on our stash from that time we were exploring the deepest part of the lake." Jack smiles and follows me into the water, fully clothed, carrying everything...it was just like old times.

In the coldest and deepest part of the lake treading water as we stare down at the chest at the bottom. Our stash was from around eight or nine years ago. We were bored and it was hot. There was an empty chest we filled with rocks and flowers.

Jack sucks in his breath and dives under splashing me with his kicks. I follow suit having to open the chest with my key that's on a bracelet Jack gave me when we first promised to be friends forever.

I unlocked the chest the lid flipping off letting the air bubbles out like an explosion. The flowers lost all colour and look like the juicy sort of dead. I took them and swam to the top Jack emerging some time after.

On the sandy shore we bask in the sun's light staring up at the clouds. "Did you think we went too far last night? Too far too quickly?" Jack asks suddenly. I prompt myself onto my elbows looking down at him.

"I don't regret it if that's what you mean." I reply resting my head on his warm chest still a shirt soaking wet.

"I don't either but... I don't know. It seems that we just didn't think about it." He explains with a sigh.

"Jack, forget about it. You need to be focussed on saving Garth." I kissed his head leaving my forehead leaning against his affectionately.

"I love you Lydia." He whispers.

"I know you do." I smile taking his hand to help him up. "Come on, Garth isn't getting out any faster while we rest here."

"He can wait, surely." We smile at each other before walking to Westcliff - well to the bay at Oakfield and taking a boat to Westcliff anyway.

"Come on, if you feel like we went too far then perhaps we can try again now." I say coaxing him to the furs in our cabin.

"Don't do this just for me." Jack says leaning on his elbows so as not to crush me.

"I'm doing this for _us_. It's alright Jack, by the time we'e done the voyage will be over." I insist as he removes my boots.

"That's another couple of hours." He smiles climbing over to me.

* * *

Too short, a couple of hours too short. Once we got off that boat I gave Jack a final kiss and he was gone. Another boat journey to another place for a while. "Come on, let's go back to the Guild." Hammer insisted getting on the boat with me.

"Do you still miss him?" I ask Hammer on deck while snuggling Max. I'm referring to her father.

"I'll never stop, Lydia. It's strange though, back then I was wondering what it would be like if he didn't adopt me... Now I feel so selfish for even considering it." She sighs taking a swig of ale.

"Don't feel bad about it, Hammer. I still wonder what I would be doing if it weren't for Jack." I reply chewing on a chicken leg.

"Yes but Jack is still alive..." We looked away from each other and at the water. Both unsure of what to say to the other. Both uncertain whether they should say something to change to subject.

Max whines and I feed him a little piece of steak. He barks and gauges it down like a hawk. He practically swallows it whole. I mess with his fur and he rolls over with a bark. I watch the waves crash and spray us as we sail along. I sigh wondering what Jack is doing, my little Sparrow...my new love.

"Hammer... Have you ever...been in love?" I ask her holding my chin up with my arm.

"No. Not the way you are. I loved my father but not like you love Jack. You do love him don't you?" I nod with a small smile.

"I'm truly sorry we didn't get to your father in time, Hammer." She nods understanding then takes a swig of her beer.

"My father always told me, despite his beliefs, that everything happens for a reason." She says.

"A toast?" I offer raising my pint of beer.

"To what?" Hammer wonders holding up her bottle.

"To loved ones." I say holding my drink higher.

"To revenge." Hammer adds and we clang the drinks together finishing them off. I clash my pint onto the table finished then spot the lute over the side. I move to it dodging the ship guests in my way. I pick up the instrument with a smile and brush my fingers across the strings. Hammer looks over at me and I gesture her over with a wave.

"Do you know the song, _Hey ho, to the bottle I go_?" I ask and she nods. "Ready?" She nods again with a smile.I begin song introduction and Hammer joins in as I begin to sing.

_"...Hey ho! To the bottle I go  
To heal my heart and drown my woe  
Rain may fall and wind may blow  
But there still be  
Many miles to go  
Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain  
And the stream that falls  
From hill to plain  
Better than rain or rippling brook  
Is a mug of beer inside this Took..."_

__We chant and anyone who knows it joins in as we repeat it. People dance about but then the song ends. "What about, _The Green Dragon_?" Hammer nods and I begin on the strings joining in on the song.

_"...Oh, you can search far and wide  
You can drink the whole town dry  
But you'll never find a beer so brown  
As the one we drink in our hometown_

You can keep your fancy ales  
You can drink 'em by the flagon  
But the only brew for the brave and true  
Comes from the Green Dragon..."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Any song lyrics or chants I use in this book don't belong to me and I don't claim them or any crap like that -you know the drill.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Heavy Hangovers**

At dawn we're still dancing about the boat. Hammer and I dance together tipsy at first but then the drink takes its toll. Midday I wake up beside Hammer we're on the deck and the ship has docked. The crew clean up from last night. Max sits at my feet wagging his tail. He barks and Hammer wakes up cursing. "Come on, Hammer, let's go." I insist helping her up. We move but then the motion hits us in the heads like a horse-hoof. We lean over the edge chucking up our guts and anything else there.

"I'm never drinking again." Hammer complains and I laugh at her.

"Rain may fall and wind may blow  
But there still be  
Many miles to go  
Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain  
And the stream that falls  
From hill to plain..." I sing as we semi-dance off the boat and onto the pier at Oakfield.

"Oh, you can search far and wide  
You can drink the whole town dry  
But you'll never find a beer so brown  
As the one we drink in our hometown..." Hammer adds as we chant some more mixing and matching lyrics as we stumble along the road. I actually fall at one point then, as Hammer tries to help me up, she falls beside me. We lie back and giggle then burst out laughing.

"You have a lovely singing voice, Hammer." I smile rolling over then staggering to stand and help Hammer up.

"So do you." We giggle then burst into laughter again. Another nausea wake leaves us leaning over the stone field and writhing. My muscles coil and flex as I push it all out of my mouth. I spit to get it all out before taking Hammer's hand and trying my best to get us to the pub.

Instead of buying any alcohols I buy honey milk and spring water. I hand Hammer a pint of the milk. She groans before tasting it then sighs. "Oh that hit the spot." I grin taking a sip from mine.

"It's a method we used at the Gypsy camp." I moan taking a full chug. I sip the water washing it around my mouth then swallowing. "I'm going back there. Want to come?" Hammer lifts her head and hits her half full pint against mine.

"I would love to." Hammer replies. We spend the rest of the day getting ourselves together before paying for the night at the inn.

The following morning we set out to the Gypsy camp. I'm glad I have someone walking back with me to be honest. I don't think I could handle it if I went alone not with the recent events - not Jack leaving or anything like that - I've been sick a lot. It can't be the drink, I haven't touched it since our party on the boat. But then it hits me when we finally make it back to camp and I'm...late.

I almost cry, I can't tell whether I'm over-joyed or sad. This kid will be born without a father but I'm having Jack's. I walk out of the Gypsy cam to Hammer at Bower Lake. "Something wrong?" She asks and I sniffle shaking my head.

"I'm...I...uh..." I stutter. Hammer places her hands on my shoulders gently.

"What? Spit it out, woman." I smile knowing that now I'm happy. They're going to have a great life, I'll raise them not to need a father and to just love their mother.

"I'm pregnant." I laugh wrapping my arms around her. She pulls back her eyes wide then smiles hugging my back.

"Don't loose 'em." Hammer orders before throwing Max's rubber ball out at the water.

"I won't. I promise." I sniff then twirl around giggling.

_"...And who are you, the proud lord said,"_ I begin remembering the song from my childhood.

_"...That I must bow so low?_" Hammer continued with a playful bow.

"..._Only a cat of a different coat," _I chant with another twirl.

_"...That's all the truth I know." _Hammer adds.

_"...In a coat of gold or a coat of red,"_

_"...A lion still has claws,"_

_"...And mine are long and sharp, my lord," _I smile as Max wags his tail from side to side waiting for Hammer to throw the ball.

_"...As long and sharp as yours..." _Hammer says picking up the ball and tossing it into the water all the way across the other side of the lake - Hero of Strength right?

_"...And so he spoke, and so he spoke,"_

_"...That Lord of Castamere,"_

_"...But now the rains weep o'er his hall,"_

_"...With no one there to hear..."_

_"...Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,"_

_"...And not a soul to hear..." _Hammer ends with a soft ring of her voice.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**And Not A Soul to Hear**

Hammer left a few days ago to put her hammer skills to use. I move about the camp with a plump stomach. It's been a month since Jack left and I'm already feeling old and cripple. I have to ask the gypsy kids to help me with moving anything around since no one else will let me do it on my own. "Excuse me," I hear someone say. I turn to a man with a brown bushy beard and dark hair at his sides. He wears leather casually and takes off his hat to speak to me.

"Yes," I reply taking his hand to greet him. "Looking for someone?" I ask and he drops the leather sack at his side.

"I was actually hoping to get a caravan." He says looking around at the caravans.

"I'll show you one you can rent but the gold goes to me, alright?" He nods and i show him to Jack's caravan.

"Aye, this'll do fine." He says. "What's the rent?"

"A gold a week." I shrug.

"Honestly woman." I shake my head.

"That's my price. We don't ask too much of anyone here." I explain leaving him with the caravan.

Most think gypsies are tramps and thieves but we're not, yes we are common folk and maybe some of us steal...but we're not all tramps. We dance through the night and know that's there's more to life than marriage and gold. We don't waste the nights sleeping, we dance around huge, roaring fires. We sing and dance to get rid of our woes.

That's what we did and I found out our new friend had a good voice, raspy and fits most of the songs we sing and dance to. He sits with the band plucking at the strings. I take his hands and spin him around dancing with him. Don't think I have lost affection for Jack...I'm just welcoming this new member into the gypsies. We dance until dawn then he leaves for his caravan and I leave for mine.

I lie down then roll something soft greets me. I lift my head staring over at the toy...my teddy bear. I reach for it. Underneath is a note. I open the door looking for Carmel...she's nowhere to be seen and neither is her family. I open the slip of paper staring at the symbol. It's the drawing of a sparrow and Carmel's signature. I throw the paper into the fire then walk back into the caravan taking the teddy into my arms and cuddling it for comfort.

* * *

Three months have passed. My stomach is plump and pronounced. I still dance but now I have a partner. I have a friend...his name is Sabine. He travels around with nothing but his pack. "Aye, I love to travel. The world is so open." He says as we stare out at Bower Lake I throw Max the ball and he runs bringing it back in his jaws.

"I loved to travel until..." I smile weakly patting my stomach and throwing the ball once more.

"Who is the father?" Sabine asked stroking his newly shaved chin.

"His name is Jack." I reply feeling someone kick below. I gasp resting a hand on my stomach.

"Did you love each other?" I nod smiling down at Max.

"We do love each other." I admit standing and Sabine helps me up the hill back to camp.

"Tell me about Jack." He says sitting beside me as we eat.

"He's a Hero. Like the ones from the Old Stories. He lost his sister when he was young and...well he's avenging her as we speak." I shrug looking out into the night as they close the gates. A woman in red with a pale face approaches. "Sabine, you may leave." I say walking to Theresa as she takes me into my caravan.

"I have seen a vision. You will have three children, two for Jack and one for another man." She says placing a corpse pale hand on my stomach.

"Anything of Jack?" I ask shaking slightly.

"Nothing." She admits dropping her hand gracefully. "He will be gone for a long time." She says leaving as my knees buckle and I falling against the wall. Max nuzzles beside me whining.

"Do you know what she just told me, Max?" He whines curling up in the corner. "She just told me I don't love Jack enough to wait for him." I whisper laying my head down on the furs and closing my eyes a single tear slipping from my eye.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The Ten Year Summary**

My two sons were handed to me in rags. One with the same dark hair as Jack and the other with my blue eyes. My sons stare up at me bloody and unsure. I hold them to my chest before they're taken from me to be washed. I lie my head back staring at the ceiling of my caravan. _I have two children. One to go._ I exhale and after another hour my children are returned to my side.

Max's tail thrashes in each and every direction as he sniffs the children. He gives the one with dark hair a lick and the child giggles giddily. I stare down at them from the bed Sabine made for me. _Names..._I consider my options looking about the caravan. Wood? Mat? Fur? I smile at Max but shake my head. "Jack." I whisper to my black haired beauty. I look to my ruby eyed angel and smiled. "Ronan." I sigh then kiss both their heads.

* * *

Sabine and I walk hand in hand along the sand of Bower Lake while Ronan and Jack run chasing Max. "Do either of them resemble him?" Sabine never refers to Jack by name and suggests other names for my black haired beauty.

"They both have my Hero inside them." I reply my eyes never leaving them. "Sabine." I say stopping and watching as Jack turns back to me with bright blue eyes and blue and white rags. I gasp as the image vanishes and Jack continues being the happy little boy running alongside his brother.

"Lydia?" Sabine whispers helping me regain my balance.

"There's something I have to do." I say and walk to my boys kneeling in front of them and sitting them down. "You two know mummy would never lie to you?"

"Yes mummy." They say at the same time with cheeky smiles.

"Sabine is not your dad." I tell them straight. Ronan tilts his head but Jack understands perfectly he lowers his eyes looking more thirty than five.

"Who's our dad?" He asks with a stern face.

"His name is Jack." I reply. My son moves from his seating position walking away from me.

"Jack is our dad?" Ronan jokes kissing my forehead. He follows Jack. It seems Jack was born to lead and Ronan was trained, I guess you have to have the alpha in every relationship.

I move back to Sabine who sits on the rock. He takes my hands in his leather ones and pecks my lips gently. "He haunts you." Sabine admits for me.

"Not him. Something about him...a memory. It feels like I've betrayed him." I reply resting my head against his.

"We're never going to have a relationship until it stops...aren't we?" I shake my head.

"I love you and him Sabine." I insist lowering my eyes. Sabine sits me on his lap and rest his head on mine.

"But who do you have what love for?" He asks and we both watch Jack glare back at me and Ronan try to comfort him.

"Should I have told them this soon?" I wonder nuzzling against Sabine's chest.

"Would you prefer them to find out by him when he returns? You were strong for telling them." He ensures kissing my head.

"All I wanted was to help Jack avenge his sister and raise a family." I explain with a sigh.

"Was it his family as well?"

"No. It was my family. How can you raise a family in a happy home with someone who was raised in a sad one?" Ronan runs over to me.

"Jack wants to talk to you." He says walking me over to my son.

* * *

Life goes on. After another two years Sabine and I are married, not because he got me pregnant or because of me having two sons out of a wedlock, we married because we loved each other.

Jack and Ronan are seven and Jack has never entirely forgiven me or his father for the whole situation. He's educated beyond his years and he can wield a sword better than any seven or sixteen year old I know. Even Jack couldn't wield a sword as well as his son when he was seven. "Something troubling you?" Sabine asked removing my wedding gown at the pub in Oakfield. My shook my head and kissed him.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**He Returns**

I move to Arya as Max runs off out of the camp. I watch him then chase after him. Sabine calls after me as I run but I don't stop to wait for him but then I stop at the gates out of the camp. Arya is in my arms staring up at me with wary eyes. How can I greet him with another man's child? I ask myself turning back as Sabine slides to a stop beside me. I hand him Arya and look over at Jack and Ronan sharpening their swords with the stones. Jack's eyes are so cold and unforgiving it makes me afraid of my own son. Ronan has such a kind nature that makes you want to hug him and call him a teddy bear. I guess my pair are even, one is cruel and ruthless while the other one is merciful and caring. "He has returned." Theresa whispers. I follow her along the bridge. "Do you want to go see him?" She asks. I look backat Sabine who smiles weakly then urges me on.

"I do." I say and take Theresa's offered hand.

A ship docks. Jack jogs off followed by a man with fascinating lines all over his ebony skin glowing bright blue. Jack kneels before Max accepting the dog's welcome home. Jack smiles moving to me and embracing me in a hug. I linger in his arms for a bit then walk him away while Garth and Theresa talk business. Once we're out of sight Jack leans down to kiss me. I pull out of his arms lowering my head. "Things have changed, Jack." I shiver as he lifts my chin and stares into my eyes. He reads my thoughts and steps back.

"Is he treating you well?" He asks moving back and shaking his head.

"Me? It's you I'm worried about. Jack... He's helping me raise your sons and his daughter while I waited for you-"

"You didn't wait very long." Jack cuts in aggravated. "I spend years in there, Lydia, thoughts of coming back to you kept me sane... Now...I wish I had stayed."

"Don't pin this on me, Jack. You were gone, you left me with two sons and a dog. Hammer was my friend until she left and this man...he..." Jack waved his hands at me in frustration.

"You're a little whore that's what you are." I grit my teeth about to punch him across the face but he grips my wrist.

"I have raised your sons for ten years, Jack. Don't you dare call me a whore. You left me with nothing. You seed and leave. Go back to the Spire for all I care. Just don't come back wanting to see them. I won't let you, over my dead body will you ever see your sons." I growl turning back twisting from his grasp.

"Lydia!" He calls before I make it halfway across Oakfield. He runs to catch up falling in line beside me. "I want to see them. What did you name them?" He asks. I continue to walk without looking at him.

"Ronan and Jack." I reply after a while.

"How long did you wait?" He asked as we made it to Rookridge pub.

"Seven. Out of the ten years you were gone I waited seven before accepting Sabine's proposal. Are you satisfied, Jack? Does it burn through your core knowing I couldn't last three more years? I can't wait until Jack meets you, he'll hate you more than me." Jack grabs my wrist.

"It's your fault." He hisses. I grip the middle of his pants in my hands and press my hands together moving him against the fence.

"This thing here is what created my black beauty and blue eyed angel. Your the one who thought it would be great to go to Bowerstone Market for an adult sleep-over." I shove him back turning around. "I'm done helping you, Jack. I think Theresa knew that before I did." I add leaving for the camp.

Sabine sits on the steps of our caravan. Arya giggles over in another woman's arms while Jack and Ronan practise their swordplay. "You still love him don't you?" I shake my head sitting beside him.

"Not like I used to. Ten years ago I would have followed him to death and dragged him back. I would have crossed oceans. He made me feel but now...I see him in Jack, the boy who stares back at me is hateful and angry...like how Jack was when I told him I was married." I sniffed resisting the urge to cry.

"You'll never love me like you-"

"Don't do it, Sabine." He gave me a slow kiss on the lips then pulled away.

"I'm going up to the mountains. I'm taking Arya with me." He explained with a sigh.

"Why? I love-"

"You loved having me around to help you. I loved having the father experience. But I can't do this, Lydia, I can't take another man's woman. It feels too wrong." Sabine gave me a hug as they stood. I tried to linger in his arms, to make him feel guilty but he pulled back kissing my head and taking Arya from the other woman. My husband has just left me...and I doubt I can get another one at this age.

Ronan takes my hand staring up at me with the same innocence he had when he was born. "I never liked him anyway. Told us there was no point in swords and guns. Better off just blowing things up." Jack moved in front of me. We met eyes for only a minute before he wrapped his arms around me bring Ronan into the hug as well.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Three Sparrows and a Woman**

It's only been three days since Sabine and Arya left but Jack and I have formed a bond that seemed impossible to break. I do miss the dancing I did with Sabine but now... I've got two other partners who gladly dance with me. I show Jack and Ronan how to use a sword and a pistol.

Three straw targets settled along Bower Lake. Jack and Ronan stayed low being sure to sneak up on their targets. "Okay," I whispered between them. "If Ronan aims for the right target and Jack aims left, you can use the element of surprise on the third bandit. Ready..." The boys nodded then jumped up before I could say anything else. As they slid down the cliff to take down the middle on a bullet shot a sizzling whole in the middle of the straw head.

I turned around staring back at Jack, Big Jack. "So these are my scoundrels?" Little Jack and Ronan run up the side of the hill and hide behind my skirt.

"Boys, this is your father. Big Jack, this is Ronan and Little Jack." I introduce through gritted teeth. Jack and Ronan move off me and come out from hiding. They pointed wooden swords at Big Jack.

"This is the bastard who left us, mum?" Ronan hissed - my innocent angel?

"It is, brother, I say we beat a few years worth of punishment from him." I shifted my stance nodding in agreement.

"Perhaps he should pay for his crimes, my little princes but..." I knelt between them resting an arm across each, ten year old shoulder. They already reached my chest, they would be as tall as Big Jack - maybe taller. "I think for now I should talk to him. He has been away on business." Ronan and Jack looked at each other and smiled with a single nod. They leaped at Big Jack tackling him and punching him.

"Lydia." Big Jack growls as Little Jack and Ronan run away into the camp. Lydia looks up to see the sun setting and notices they're beginning supper.

"Join us, Jack?" He wiped the blood from his busted lip.

"They hate me?" He asks as Lydia analysed his wounds. Bruises began to bloom on his face, he probably had at least one broken bone.

"No. Jack hated me for so long and Ronan is a sweetheart when he isn't practising to fight." I move to Jack wiping the rest of the blood from his lips. He doesn't look to different to when I first met him maybe he looked more like a savage with his shaved head but...the little boy with a broken body was in there somewhere.

I backed away. _The little girl who took care of him has other priorities._ "Lydia," Jack whispered taking her waist and pressing his lips against hers. She sighed too old and tired to fight him. She relaxed in his arms but then he joked back a yelp. We pulled apart staring over at two angry twins.

"One must ask our permission before taking our mother, like that." Jack frowned standing in front of me. I kneeled kissing his head and tussling his hair.

"Have you ever thought about what we have to do to make you? I'm sure-" Jack glares at me with worried eyes.

"Mum! No! Don't tell me that!" Jack and Ronan gag running into camp like six year olds.

"That, was interesting." Big Jack took my hand walking with me back into camp.

Ronan and Little Jack curled up in furs, they lay with their toy swords breathing at the same time. I kissed their heads and moved back as Jack and I left for his caravan. Only to talk, I promise.

Jack sat, crossed-legged and shirtless as I washed the blood and eased the pain in the bruises. "Ouch!" He hissed when I pressed too hard on his ribs. _So they had broken a bone._ I leaned forward and pressed my hand along his ribs counting how many times he hissed a swear word and complained that it hurt.

"Most of your ribs are broken on this side." I explain lying him down while I rub some ointment on the skin.

"That was the side your Jack had." I kiss his head gently.

"You are my Jack. He's _our_ Jack and Ronan is _ours_ as well. It takes two to spar." Jack smiled and shook his head.

"It also took two to make them." Jack joked but I punched his arm.

"That was back when I was young and you weren't so out-of-practise." I smirk but he whines about how it hurts. "Where doesn't it hurt?" he smiles cheekily then rolls over on top of me. He lowers his head but quickly glances back to be sure my little knights won't thrash him.

"I missed you more than you know." He whispered against my lips. He nuzzled his head on the curve of my neck. "Should we see who's more out of practise?" I shake my head still smiling.

"Jack..."

"Yes?"

"I want you to take me to Bowerstone Old Town. Exactly to where you lived and slept." I insist. He props himself onto his elbows looking down at me with a strange stare.

"Why?" I looked about the caravan anywhere but into his meaningful blue eyes.

"I... When you left for Westcliff...I saw...It's hard to explain." Jack lowers himself onto my shoulder looking over at me.

"I have the rest of my life to listen and wait. Come on...tell me." I sigh and tell him about the child in the market.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Yes that was Sabine from Fable 3, I'm going to write up a story for Fable 3 as well with a back story for some of the characters and all that. :)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Old Town**

I wasn't surprised to see a note explaining Jack's absence from my side. I left his caravan and made it back to mine before the boys woke up. I pretend I just woke as they do. "Where is father?" _Father? Wow, quick to adjust._

"He'll be back, now go get breakfast then wear something more presentable. We're going to Bowerstone Old Town." Jack and Ronan cheered knowing we would have to go through the market to get to Old Town.

"Presentable as in-"

"As in cleaner." I cut in before they can even begin to think they had to get dressed up for it.

By the time the boys are ready it's almost time for lunch. Jack returns then wraps an arm around my shoulders. "My body is longing for another night together." I shake my head pushing him away gently.

"We can't have anymore grown-up sleepovers so long as these two are about." Jack shakes his head sadly only jogging to catch up.

"I know, I think we should leave them with Garth and Hammer back at the Guild while we go to Oakfield. Rent a night at the inn, just the two of us." Max barks between Jack and Ronan. Big Jack takes my hand as we dance and spin our way along the road.

Taking your children and lover to Bowerstone Market is like trying to keep a hound away from all the bitches on heat. Big Jack and Max scatter about selling while Ronan an Little Jack drool over the treats and swords at the blacksmith's. I keep myself a few paces back from them smiling as I walk.

I feel a sudden chill up my spine and turn to the bright blue eyes and brown tangles of hair. There he is. Jack as a child. He stares up at me with a face unreadable. A girl flashes beside him with darker hair and wearing a red dress. They have the looks of gypsies but more civilised and miserable. They both look at me. Then as the older girl vanishes a younger girl appears taking Jack's hand.

I stumble back in time for Jack to catch me in a kiss. I relax in his arms pulling him closer to me in a tight hug. "You saw him again, didn't you?" I nod into his shoulder and let out a breath to calm myself. "I won't hurt you." I'm not sure if Jack meant his little self or now. Either way I kiss his cheek before getting dragged off my two boys to the blacksmith.

"He won't give us a fair price for our swords." Ronan and Jack complain gesturing to their wooden swords.

"Leave me with the nice man." They huff and walk away chasing after a chicken to entertain themselves. "I'll get rid of these. Could you, perhaps, forge two small swords for them?" The blacksmith looks passed me to the boys.

"I shouldn't considering..." He stopped suddenly as Jack walked beside me and kissed my head.

"My good man, my sons need swords." The blacksmith nods and takes the wooden swords.

"Anything for you, Sparrow!" Jack turns me away from the 'smith.

"I have a way with people." He whispers to me as we make it to Ronan and Jack on the steps below the clock tower.

"So..." They said in unison.

"After much bartering and haggling we managed to sell your two swords and he'll make you two steel swords. But if you're not on your best behaviour from now until you receive the swords-" They kneel wrapping their arms around my legs.

"We promise not to do anything bad." They whisper moving back to the steps. Most boys are too embarrassed to hang around their mothers at this age. I'm glad mine aren't.

Something clicks in my mind and I open the leather pack at my side full of small purses of gold. "How did you get all that?" Big Jack asked.

"Well... Sabine did rent your caravan while he stayed. This is all the pay." He kissed my head then cursed. Ronan held a rock but it seemed Little Jack had thrown his at Big Jack. I couldn't hide my smile. "Hey boys, I bet if you beg your father he'll buy you some toy guns or perhaps a toy bow." Ronan drops the rock and the boys begin to get giddy.

"Sorry...dad." _Aw!_

"Okay, come on, I'm sure this stall sold that sort of thing." They moved off while Max and I were left behind.

"There, there. I'm going to Bowerstone Old Town." I whisper to him before walking that way. Max barked then bounded after me.

Old Town hadn't changed so much since we came through here all those years ago. I saw him again, a glimpse of Jack. I stared after him but then Max howled and bolted down the street. "Max!" I cry chasing him. I slip and fall countless times but make it to him.

Max sits whining staring at Fairfax Castle.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Rose's Diary**

I move beside Max. He turns to look at me still whiny. "Hey boy, what's wrong?" He pads then jumps over the gate of the abandoned house and move to the yard beside where bees have made a home. Two hives worth.

Max digs then barks at me. I shake my head but go to him. In the dirt is a book. I brush the dirt from it sitting on the steps of the property and making out the words... _Rose's Diary._I open the mysterious book to the last page.

_I managed to find a nice piece of charcoal this morning, so I can finally start writing again. I still haven't finished putting down the story about the warrior girl who fights snow monsters. Sparrow always likes listening to that one - sends him right to sleep! It's not so easy for me. Winter is getting colder and soon our shelter won't be anywhere near enough. We'll freeze to death if we don't find something better. And the family of travellers who let us stay in their caravan last winter haven't come back this year. It was nice having someone to look after us for a change. If only we could find some secret passage into the castle... We're small enough that no one would notice us. We'd be like ghosts, or like mice, hiding in the walls. We'd tip-toe out when everyone goes to bed and raid the larder. I bet they have so much food in there, they'd never even notice. Bah, day-dreaming isn't going to get us anywhere. You have to think of something, Rose. You're the big sister, remember_

Rose... The Rose... Jack's older sister. Max nuzzles my skirt as I close the diary. I see a shimmer and the boy stands before me. Instead of staring at me with unpredictable eyes he smiles and vanishes. "You knew her?" I ask Max. He yelps and begins to move on. I follow him hiding the diary in my other pack that holds foods and meats for home.

"Hey, you went without us." Ronan accuses tapping his foot. He has a pistol at his side and so does Little Jack.

"Don't like bows?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"They aren't as practical in this world."

"Oh. I used a bow when I was your age. It just takes practise. Besides, a bow fits any range." I point out moving towards the blacksmith's. "How long will it take for you to forge those swords?" I ask him.

"Three days at the least." He announces.

"I'll be back in three days." I reply walking back out.

"Come on, let's go back home." Ronan says walking back with his brother.

"Something happen?" I look back at jack who moves beside me taking my hand.

"I...I found this." I admit handing him the book. He flips through the pages then suddenly hugs me.

"Thank you." He whispers.

All three of the boys are practising swordplay. Ronan and Little Jack against Big Jack. They all need the practise from here. I simply watch from the hill. They dance across the sand at the lake.

A flash shimmers beside me. I expect another memory or ghost but instead it's Theresa. "I have had a vision. It's about you and Jack." I nod and stand as we begin to walk and talk.

"What is it?"

"It's hard to say. You and Jack don't have much of a future together. All I see for you is a sudden light then darkness. When I see Jack...he's leaning over you, your blood on his hands-"

"Don't tell me anything else, Theresa. I don't want to know." I cut in glancing back at them.

"I'd never tell you anything but the truth, Lydia." I nod turning back to the mysterious woman. She's gone.

"Mummy," Ronan wonders innocently as I approach.

"Yes?" He looks to me then passed me.

"That was an old friend of ours. She...uh..."

"She must have just been visiting." Big Jack explains with a worried look, slightly.

"Yes." I reply hiding my shaking smile.

"You two keep practising, I'm going to talk to your mother." Big jack acknowledges walking to me.

"Make sure it's just talking!" I glare at Little Jack. How does he know half of this? Do I really want to know?

"What did Theresa want?" He asks when we reach the bridge of camp.

"She...she wants me to go with you." I lie. " She said for me to leave Jack and Ronan at the camp and go with you to meet this final Hero."

"Really? Will you?" He hugs me as I nod.

"I've been out of action for ten years, Jack. I can't possibly go any longer or else I'll be stuck as a mother." I add.

"You'll always be a mother. You'll just be one that can wield a sword and fire a gun." I smirk at him.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Garth's Tower**

"I don't want you to go." Ronan whines from the gates.

"I have to, sweetie. I'll be back as soon as I can." I promise.

"I don't think you two should go alone." Little Jack mumbles glaring at Big Jack.

"Promise me that they'll be alright?" I return to Angela, the woman who's looking after them.

"With these two there're no promises." She jokes. "I can promise to make sure they don't hurt anyone with those swords of theirs." She winks at them playfully.

"That's all I can hope for." I sigh kissing their heads and giving Angela another hug.

"Come on, we're meeting Hammer and Garth at Brightwood." I give the boys and Angela one last wave before we're out of sight into the thick forests of Brightwood.

"So...good to be back?" I ask as we make our way through the wood.

"It's always good to be back. But, I'll admit, I didn't expect to see two boys bouncing around."

"Don't you know how babies are made?" He shakes his head at me.

"I know how they're made...I just didn't think it would happen the first time." I cackle with laughter.

"That's what Angela said before she got an STI." I reply as we reach Hammer and Garth. Hammer pulls me into a hug.

"Glad to see you two back together." She adds as we release and I move to the dark man.

"You must be Garth." I acknowledge.

"And you must be Lydia. Jack here told me so much about you." Garth nods as we drop hands.

"So, how do we go about this?" I ask trying not to laugh at Jack's statue on the plinth.

"We shouldn't use the front gate. Lucien's men will be expecting us." Garth explains as we move away from the iron gates. "Follow me, I know another way in." We follow him at a walk. I have my pistol and katana at my side. I've already admitted that I'm out of practise but swordplay and shooting are like the road to the pub - you never forget.

"It is really good to have you two back together." Hammer whispers beside me.

"I know." I smile following Garth up the muddy road as it begins to rain. As much as I would love to say we moved in silence...I can't. Garth and Hammer argued about some old books and all that. As we approach the stone bridge we begin to jog. Mud is kicked up from Garth's boots to my face. The sound of squelching mud is the only noise aside huffing and puffing from the others - I've been chasing after two little boys the passed ten years.

I notice the purple ribbons wrapped around the wooden posts and recognise the fact that this is a bandit camp - perfect spot to remind myself of my abilities. I pull out my pistol and move as I fire. I watch Garth electrocute and burn them. Jack sliced at them, shot them and pierced them with magical swords. Hammer - well it's in her name - she crushed them under the stone hammer, all I heard from her was cracked skulls and her panting.

We move through the camp quickly up to a small hill hidden my the heavy rain and the statue - not of Jack thankfully. "Lucien's men. They're looking for me." Garth points out as we watch Spire Guards patrol the area. "They're between us and the Cullis Gate. We'll have to fight our way through." I ready my sword holstering my pistol that's probably out of ammunition anyway.

"Just how I like it." Hammer smiles. We charge down the hill and onto the stone path leading to the tower. The guards notice us and begin to run towards us. I bounce onto the stone railing and run ahead of the rest flanking them.

I drop as a sword is slashed at me. I stab the guard in the stomach moving onto the next one. Block, deflect and slice his throat. I take his gun and shoot another in the head. I turn in time to kick the gun away from the guard I stabbed in the stomach and shoot him as well before dropping the gun. "Not bad for an old woman." Jack jokes as we move ahead.

"I'd say not bad for a mortal." I insist.

We move through another, smaller, wave of guards and continue through. I dive between a row of guards as they charge at us leaping back up as I reach the end. My entire back is covered with mud. I jump back as one turns to slice at my neck then I prod him with the sword dancing out of the way as he tries to swing at me once more. "Bitch." He hisses. I raise an eyebrow and slice across his chest stabbing his heart when he hits the ground, just to be sure.

"What the hell is that?" I frown as a small, up-side-down square-prism appear closing in on us.

"Just a Shard." Hammer explains as bone and blood splashes out from her hammer on someone's head. I shrug dodging the bullet fired at me before the man who fired drops to the ground with the swing of Jack's sword.

We move up to the tower and Garth works his magic on the Cullis Gate. We defend him. Wave after wave appears from circles of light, most likely produced through the Shard hovering beside us.

I duck, dip and dive, under and over countless guards before Jack grips my wrist and drags me into the light of the gate.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I hate Wraithmarsh, when I first started playing the Fable series I was terrified of Wraithmarsh, Hollowmen and trolls were fine but the banshees did - and still - scare the crap out of me.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Wraithmarsh**

When I wake in Wraithmarsh I'm already terrified. People used to speak of Wraithmarsh at the camp, about the banshees and Hollowmen. My heartbeat rises into my throat as I glance about the marshes. We're in a cage. I shuffle to Jack shaking him until he murmurs and his eyelids flutter open. "Jack." My breath chokes in my throat. I'm terrified. Sure I can kill a man in the sunny woods of Brightwood or Hollowmen in a dark cave but to be in Wraithmarsh...the home of nightmares is just...it sends a chill down my spine.

"Lydia." He whispers sitting up.

"Is it alive?" An old man, like a farmer, approaches holding a torch. "You from Bloodstone eh? No...no... You ain't got the stink about it." Suddenly the mist changes and moves closer. The old man shifts and moves into the fog. I watch as the torch drops. Next I hear the scream. Something so unholy it sends a chill up and down my spine. I whimper but the mist retreats and all that's left is the old man.

"Lydia." I turn back to Jack who's holding the door open thanks to the keys. I no and walk out gripping my katana at my side. "You alright?" He asks. I shake my head.

"We made it to Wraithmarsh. But-"

"Hammer and Garth were sent back to the Guild. The Cullis Gate malfunctioned. Bloodstone is on the other side of the marshes." Jack cut in.

"Theresa." I shrug as we begin to jog through the marshes. I've heard stories about Wraithmarsh, it was once Oakvale but then someone made a deal with the Shadow Court and they burnt the town to the ground. It only came a few years after the town was attacked by bandits...now the undead villagers roam around as Hollowmen.

"Lydia..." We splash into a small flooded area when the fog lifts and moves around us. A dark figure in rags hovers near the well in the centre. It turns and lets out a horrific scream. I glance at Jack who's without any fear. I'm absolutely terrified but then again I haven't left the happy little area between Bowerstone and the Gypsy Camp since Jack left and I had two - then three - kids running around.

I kick the dark little wisps that shuffle towards me but what makes me chill to the bone is how their figure resembles that of children. Jack lights up a spell ad fires it at the banshee as all the dark wisps are gone. It looks overpowered but the banshee lets out a last wail and disappears.

We move on passing a fenced area with a mansion. Cages hang from the tall posts with skeletons in them. I think that's where the Shadow Court now resides. But we take the left up the hill. We walk carefully across the covered bridge. "You sure this is the way?" I ask holding his hand as we cross.

"I know it is." He answers pulling me over the last jump onto safe ground - well, safer anyway. We run until we stop across the walkway of a ruin where white wisps bury themselves into the ground and rise as Hollowmen.

"Finally, something I know how to kill." I smile pulling out my gun and firing at them. As the last one approaches I shoot the rifle from his hands, then his knee and finally his head.

"Glad to see we're not so scared anymore." Jack smiles trying not to piss me off. As we make it towards the end of another road the Hollowmen have already sprouted. "You may want to be up high." Jack acknowledges. I watch him charge a spell and roll my eyes jumping on the moss covered stones at the side. He lets off the spell and it stretches for at least fifteen metres.

"I hate Will." I admit climbing down once the Hollowmen are eradicated.

Jack moved right to a chest and up sprang some Hollowmen behind him. I slashed with my sword keeping my eyes squinting so zombie dust didn't get in.

As Jack turned back around holding, a small golden ring, all the Hollowmen were dead. I smirk and move ahead without him. The sooner we're out of this place the happier I'll be.

Further and further along we move. We seem to have a routine where Jack would fire his rifle and I would slash my sword at any of the remaining Hollowmen. We make it across a stone bridge towards a fence in area - of course the Hollowmen wisp into there as the gates close behind us. "Theresa says that we're halfway across the marshes!" Jack calls over as bone dust bursts out of the dead Hollowman.

We move down the slope to a graveyard area with mist along the dirt floor. Jack stops me as a wisp appears and out jumps a bigger Hollowman - but with a head. Jack nods which is a sort of code saying: he's mine. I move around the side to take care of the other Hollowmen.

I dance aside as one slashes at me with a cleaver and I duck as another swipes an axe above my head. I spin on my heel holding my sword out. I hear the crack and hiss as the Hollowmen around me burst into dust.

We move at top speed down the next slope. I charge at the Hollowmen duck, dip and diving my way through them and jumping when Jack uses his fire spell.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Arrival at Bloodstone**

I hate it when I think: _oh, here's another flooded area. Hope there's no banshee_. Guess what appears with a less dramatic entrance. I withdraw my pistol and fire at her face as she screams. She shrivels back but rises again letting the dark wisps sprout from the ground. I kick them away then shoot them mid-air. I slice at them and prod them with my sword. I hear the whimper and sigh as the banshee recharges.

Jack doesn't let it. He charges a full fire spell and throws it at the banshee. She lets out a scream and vanishes. "We're nearly there." Jack announces as we move along. I notice the lump of moss and rock before Jack does. As we approves a low growl sounds...a troll. I shoot the bug on its arm and dive aside as it throws a ball of dirt at me. I run between his legs ducking as I go through then fire at him from the bridge. Max follows me to get out of the way.

I fire each time I see a bright coloured bug on the troll. Jack is fighting off Hollowmen for what I can see so we're doing alright for a couple.

I suddenly fire a last shot and the troll falls back into the earth shaking it. "Let's get out of here!" Jack yells to me running with me as we leave Wraithmarsh behind.

We exit into the morning light where i fall to my knees so glad we're out of that horrid place. "Come on, we're nearly there. Now let's go meet the Thief." I sigh and jump back up bounding after Jack and Max.

As we move through the town people stock up for the day. "There're no guards." I point out as we walk up the steps. A man in the shadows beckons us over with a kiss. I push Jack along as we walk passed a woman. "Is that all there is here? Prostitutes and thieves?"

"There're pirates as well." Jack smiles back at me as we make it to Reaver's house.

"Hey mate, you got business with Reaver?" We nod. "He's through the back." I fall in behind Jack as we enter the mansion.

"Well, hello there." Reaver would have to be the most regal pirate king I've ever laid eyes upon. He wore the sought of outfit a pussy noble man would wear and he stood in a pose as a sculptor immortalized his form. "Always a nice surprise to have company - I don't get many visitors to my coastal paradise." He admits glancing in my direction. "Especially ones who might redefine a man's concept of 'paradise'." He adds smiling at me.

"Think again." I interject with a snide tone.

"Oh but it would be a beautiful think to bloom, my little sweet." I try not to shudder at the thought. "On the rare occasion that people make it through Wraithmarsh, they're lost...confused, scared. But not you," he points to Jack, "you're looking for someone. And, let's be honest, when you're looking for someone in Bloodstone you're looking for me." He steps off the plinth and holsters his beautiful pistol - no pun intended. "But I hate wasting time on nobodies. That's you." He says to Jack. "Why don't you go out...and rescue some travellers, slay some beasts...or slay some travellers? The details are unimportant. Prove to me that you're worth dealing with and you'll have my full attention." Reaver turns from Jack to me with a cheeky smirk. "I look forward to seeing you again, my dear."

"Come on." Jack nods and we're out of the mansion.

"I'm going to enjoy the next meeting. I want to punch that man in the face." I admit as we move down to the waterfront.

"Aye, I agree. I'm going to get myself a name in this town. You can go back to Ronan and Jack." I peck his lips moving to the sea captain.

I must say that it was an adrenaline rush being with Jack on another adventure but no force from the Light or Shadows will get me back to Wraithmarsh. A bitter memory of the once beautiful village of Oakvale.

_I watch Jack run with his sister through the streets. Jack is so young and quiet. Rose is just chasing after him like any sister would. I whirl around and now I'm inside the castle. "You're Heroes but not one of the three." A man with dark brown hair streamed along his long face whispers skimming over pages in a book. He withdraws from his search and turns back pulling out a pistol. "This isn't what I wanted...but nothing must stand in my way..." He says to himself mostly._

_"No - wait! Don't! No!" A sudden shot fires and Rose collapses slowly._

_"I can't allow you to live either...I'm sorry." Jack backs up to the window holding his hands up in surrender. The man fires and Jack crashes through the window._

I shoot awake covered in sweat and barely able to see until the blurriness evades my eyes._ That was Lucien..._


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Haunted Path**

I don't know how many days passed but I returned to the camp and watched Ronan and Jack practise with their new swords. Apparently being the sons of Sparrow had its advantages.

I look to Hero Hill one night. Bright beams of light shoot from the stone to the sky. I jog then run to see what's happening. I make it to the hill in time to see all four Heroes ascended. Hammer's light was purple, Garth's was red and Reaver's was yellow. A suddenly light from Jack blinded me and when we looked again...Theresa was gone. "Oh...that really bloody hurt." Hammer moans. I move to her as the light vanishes.

"Lydia, Lydia leave." Jack orders.

"It's far too late. He are the shards." Garth acknowledges as they close in the hill. Lighting strikes on either side of the Heroes. I move back towards the centre where Jack watches.

"Heroes. The power to build a new world, and wasting it trying to save the old one." A man says. Jack and I turn to a man with white, puffed hair and wearing a noble outfit...Lucien.

"Open your eyes, Lucien. The ruins of the Old Kingdom are all around us." Garth wheezes.

"And soon they'll be buried under the New Kingdom. And you're looking at the new King." I shake my head a him.

"You barely made it as a lord, you would wither as a king." I interject. He glances at me but ignores my comment.

"Pretender. Your fall will be hard indeed." Garth adds.

"Um...deal still stands, Lord Lucien. Er...King Lucien-"

"Shut-up Reaver." I growl.

"In fact you can have these people for free." Reaver persists.

"And so I shall. And you as well." Lucien replies a little too calmly.

"Where is she?" Hammer asks meaning Theresa.

"Your fortune telling friend?"

"What have you done to her?" Hammer says through gritted teeth.

"I merely listened." Lucien explains. Lightning strikes once more evaporating Hammer,Garth and Reaver - although I don't care about Reaver so much. "I should have gone out into the dark and found your body that night." I stand in front of Jack.

"Lydia, out of the way." He orders but I remain in front.

"But I was hasty. I let the bloodline flourish...and you have flourished." Lucien admits glancing at me to Jack again - he knows about our sons. He pulls out a gun and points it at Jack. I shift in front of him more. "But this time is different. The last of the Heroic blood will flow out onto this hilltop." He fires I move in front in time to take the bullet.

* * *

_"Lydia..." A voice whispers. I wake with a bright light blasting it self into my eyes. "Finally." A girl kneels beside me. We're in a beautiful forest with leaves slowly drifting to the ground._

_"Who...you're Rose." My eyes widen as I meet hers. She smiles and nods._

_"Hello, Lydia. I'm glad we've finally met." She says helping me up._

_"How did I- Am I dead?" She shakes her head._

_"No. Not quite. Something is keeping you alive...I'm not entirely sure what that is though." She shrugs standing and helping me up. She looks exactly as she did when I saw her in previous dreams and memories._

_"So...where are we?" She moves gracefully through the forest but slow enough for me to keep up._

_"You're inside your subconscious. I'm just a memory or a idea of what Rose looks like. This is your Sanctuary." She explains as we make it to a small pond._

_"This is a lot to take in...Rose." I admit as she walks across the water._

_"I know... But there're some people who want to meet you..." She vanishes with a splash. I look about as wisps dive into the pool and arise as...my family._

_"Hello, Lydia." My mother whispers moving forward and kissing my head._

_"Sweetheart." My father nods hugging and holding us together._

_"But...this...I-"_

_"Hush... We wanted to let you know, we love you and are waiting for you. Take this letter to Jack, it's from Rose." My mum says her voice as soft as a kiss._

_"But, Rose said this was only my...a dream." A final kiss is placed upon my head._

_"It is, dear, it is." My father vanishes first then my mother. Theresa walks forward._

_"I must tell you something. You are not destined to be the Queen one Sparrow is King. You will not be the one to continue the bloodline... I'm sorry." I shrug._

_"I guess I knew it the whole time." I smile small._


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**The Final Meeting**

I wake up in my caravan with Ronan and Jack curled up beside me with red faces of tears. Max is by my side asleep. I exhale and everyone bounces awake suddenly. "Mum!" They yell in unison tackling me in a hug.

"Hello." I mutter barely able to breathe as they grip me. Max barks once then runs off.

"Where's he going?" Jack asks watching him leave.

"He's going back to his master." I smile as they release me. "Where was I hit?" They look at each other then back at me.

"The heart..." I frown and stare down at my bandaged chest. "How? We thought you were dead for sure." A small tear escapes my eye as i wrap my arms around them. "I'm always coming back. I promise."

* * *

I leave a note for Jack explaining what Theresa told me and begging him not to come looking for me. I lead the boys into Brightwood and to Garth's tower. He leaves a note on the edge but I simply take off the 'For Sale' sign and burn it. Jack and Ronan run about the building exploring it and playing around with all the instruments.

I walk out to the Cullis Gate as Garth walks up the steps. "Hello." I utter.

"It's good to see my home is going to left in your care." I smile looking back at Jack and Ronan. "Did you tell him you were leaving?"

"I left a note. I'm not strong enough to tell him that in person."

"You promise to take care of this place?"

"Promise." We hear a sudden crash and I lower my head in shame.

"Well... I hope we meet again. I'm going back to Samarkand." I hug him as he turns to leave again. "I'm going to need all the luck I can get," he adds halfway down the steps, "Reaver is coming too."

"Bloody hell, all the best to you Garth." I give him a salute before he leaves.

"Who was that?" Ronan asks covered in black powder.

"A friend. What happened?" I ask.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ronan runs back into the tower and I sigh one last time before chasing after him.


End file.
